


Surrender to Fate

by Seven_0f_Spades



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_0f_Spades/pseuds/Seven_0f_Spades
Summary: An assassin from a group determined to kill the Inquisitor, gets more than she bargained for.





	Surrender to Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small one shot I based off a dream I had. Hope you enjoy it!

Alarms rang throughout the large mansion. As hard as Ella had tried, she had been spotted by a guard on the way in. She quickly made her way down the carpeted hallway. That was their problem, all these luxuries made it easy to sneak in. She heard loud heavy footsteps a head of her suddenly. More than one person for sure, she had to think quickly. There was one door beside her that she could run into to hide, or she could turn back...but if she turned back she would surely be caught by those who had been chasing her from behind.

She quickly and quietly slipped into the door beside her and closed the door. She leaned against the wall next to it and listened carefully for them to pass.

 

“They said she was coming down this way? Could she have gone into the Inquisitor’s chambers?” One soldier asked.

“It doesn’t matter. We aren't allowed in there, we keep looking!” The other answered back.

But they didn’t leave. Instead there was silence.

“Have you found her yet?” Came a ragged voice, deep and full of hidden anger.

“No, Sir. We will keep searching.”

“Take your usual routes. She is in here, we will eventually find her.”

The door opened.

Ella put her hands to her mouth to keep from making any noise. The FUCKING inquisitor was here, and she was in his room! It was a little too perfect... She had to calm herself down. If she stayed quiet she could still get her job done and leave to find the documents he had hidden from the rebels she was a part of.

Or she could assassinate him here and be done with it all.

He was taller than she imagined, standing at least two heads taller than her. But then again, the ox-men tended to be taller than humans. His horns were decorated with gold on the ends that curled outwards. More like a ram than an ox. The name was something that the rebels had given to the Qunari after they threatened their way of life.

He walked deeper into the room and Ella hoped that she could sneak up on him, but he stopped and chuckled.

“Oh, you think your clever?” He took a deep breath, “But I can smell you.”

Her hands that covered her mouth tightened on her face as she tried to hide her shock. He could SMELL her?! Maybe they really were animals...FUCK she had to move. She turned to go towards the door to leave, but her breath left her as he pinned her to the door.

His large hands quickly grabbed hers and crossed them behind her back and tied them together roughly. His large hand then went to her neck and held her in a firm grip. She shivered as she felt his breath near her ear.

“Let me show you something, Rebel.” He growled, that hidden anger in his voice slowly rising.

Ella stayed silent as he led her deeper into the room. She wouldn’t speak. Words led to information being leaked. If she stayed quiet she wouldn’t give anything away about her fellow rebels.

The inquisitor led her to a large table with a map on it. He pointed to a large dark spot on the top that seemed to spread slowly with some sort of magic. “Do you know what that is?” He didn't wait for an answer, “That is BLIGHT.”

But, wardens helped with blight...it couldn’t be.

“The wardens have scattered and may have been corrupted by corypheus. So we are the only ones trying to keep it under control!”

He turned her to face him, his hand still on the back of her neck. He ripped off her mask, her black hair tumbling from a messy bun. “And you want to stop us! You are HELPING the Darkspawn!”

Her green eyes widened. No, that...that couldn’t be...Tears welled in her eyes and began to fall. “No...You lie.”

He smirked viciously, showing his sharp canines. “Oh? Then I guess this,” He lifted a vial of dark, dark, red liquid, “Isn’t Darkspawn blood.”

She paled, she could feel the corruption of the blood from where she stood.

“Would you like to test it?”

“No.” She whimpered as more tears fell. “Just, give me the maps, I’ll show them...”

“They have them, Human.” His deep voice growled. “They know, and they still wish to stop us, solely on the fact that we are Qunari.”

His other hand came up and thumbed away the tears on her face. He let out another chuckle, “Your crying face is pleasing, I wonder what it looks like when those tears are of pleasure.”

She blushed deeply and tried to struggle away from him, “Just let me go! I can convince them!”

“I can’t do that.” He said before leading her towards the large bed in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, with her standing between his legs. 

She took him in now, his hair long and tied in a bun, was oddly pure white, and his eyes were a red orange that reminded her of a deep sunset...He was handsome, sharp jaw lines and plump lips. No, she had to stay strong. She needed to resist to warn the rebels of their wrong doing.

Their eyes locked and his face was stern making her thoughts pause. “Kneel.”

The command held power and she was on her knees before she could think twice about why the command was needed.

His hand stayed at the nape of her neck as the other undid his pants. Her face became hot with a crimson blush.

“If you bite me, I will bite you back.” He snarled, showing her his animalistic teeth.

“I-I don’t, I’ve never-” She stuttered, her mind reeling with the idea of the intimate situation about to occur. 

His face was still stern as he stopped undoing his pants, the fabric loose enough now that she could make out his bulge. His free hand went to her face, his large fingers rubbing gently over her lips. “Open.”

Ella did as she was told and let his fingers slip into her mouth. They rubbed over her tongue and the roof of her mouth. “Just suck gently, and move your tongue against it. Show me first.”

She did as instructed, fully embarrassed at the idea. His fingers moved in and out as she sucked and ran her tongue around his digits. This time a warm sensation rushed through her that she only knew as lust. He pulled out his fingers and moved them to let loose his erection. His fingers wet with her saliva rubbed over the head of his cock. It stood tall with excitement and it was thick. 

She didn’t know how much she would be able to get into her mouth. The hand on her neck led her forward and the other guided the head of his cock to her mouth. He rubbed against her lips and she opened up for him.

Her jaw stretched to try and accommodate his girth. Her tongue moved underneath his cock, its weight heavy and oddly pleasant in her mouth. She sucked and could taste his salty flavor. He moved her slowly up and down his length. Ella was sucking off a Qunari. The INQUISITOR, her enemy. She let out a whimper as she flushed even deeper, the heat spreading to her core. She looked up at him to see if she was doing well, and she had to squeeze her legs at his stare.

His eyes held a smoldering lust, his own tanned face flushed as he bit his bottom lip. He pulled her off him and saliva dripped down her chin as she panted for breath. Before she knew what was happening, the inquisitor threw her onto the bed on her back. He kneeled between her legs and ripped open her top, her pale breasts now open to the cool air of the room and his animalistic stare.

“Wait!”

But he didn’t, next were her pants which he ripped the crotch away leaving the leftover legs to slide down to her ankles. He rolled her onto her stomach before lifting her waist to lick at her wetness. 

 

Ella’s head spun at the situation. He was basically holding her upside down by her waist as he licked her cunt. His cock standing almost to his stomach where her face rubbed against his abs.

She trembled as he licked over her clit roughly before lightly nipping at it. She let out a breathy moan as he continued to ravish her. She would have never thought her mission would lead her to being eaten out by...HIM. Her head spun with the idea, almost not believing the situation. Then only one hand held her as the other began to finger her. 

“Fuck!” She moaned with surprise at the intrusion.

His large digits spreading her easily with her arousal slicking them. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling and she tried to move her hips with him, but he held her firmly, keeping her in his control. His fingers spread her pleasantly as they rubbed her inside. Hitting places she hadn’t known she had that sparked waves of pleasure within her. But her body begged for more. For something thicker, something harder...

She was dropped to the bed again, on her stomach, he moved her hips to make her kneel and she felt him. Sliding his hot throbbing cock against her slick folds before he entered her with a sharp thrust. 

He didn’t stop. One thrust turned into a harsh pounding that made her eyes roll with pleasure. She couldn’t catch her breath. Her moans constantly interrupted by the powerful thrust of his hips. Ella’s mission was completely forgotten. All she could think of now as that hard cock thrusting into her like a piston of an engine, the pleasant feel of his hips connecting with hers.  
Her body clenched around him and she shuddered at the amazing feeling.

“Please. Don’t. Stop.” She breathed out with every thrust.

He growled and stopped with a harsh thrust. Ella was confused until she felt the bindings on her arms leave her. Her hands fell to her sides, sore and in pain, but she moved her hips back against him, only wanting more.

“Good girl.” He purred before flipping her on her back and settling between her spread legs.

This time he entered slowly. She could feel every inch of him pushing into her, and re-stretching her insides. His large arms by her head as he looked down at her, added to the lust, their eyes connecting. Suddenly the moment was more intimate. His slow thrusts in and out holding more power, more meaning than some frenzied fucking.

Her hands shakely lifted up to grab onto his waist. She could feel his muscles moving as he slid in and out of her. She let out a whimper of a moan and clenched around him again, her nipples perking as her arousal continued to mount.

Her hands ran up his chiseled chest before going to his neck. His eyes watched her carefully as she did. Cautious of her, but full of lust for her. He stilled as her hands pulled him down to her face. Ella lifted up enough to lightly brush her lips against his before falling back to the bed.

That’s when she saw him break. His stoic face turning to one of pleasure as he thrust again and let out a pleased moan. She moaned back and moved her hips against him, her hands ushering him down to kiss her. His hips moved in a smooth wave to thrust into her as they kissed. He lowered his body so that their chests met, his hands cupping her face as his lips embraced hers.

Ella opened her mouth to him and let their tongues rub together. Sparks ignited her lust and something deeper, something softer within her. Her hands ran from his neck into his hair, undoing his loose bun. He pulled away to kiss her chin, her jaw, before lightly nipping and sucking at her neck. Her hands felt up to his horns where she held onto him.

Tears dropped down her cheeks as her pleasure began to peak. It was slow and painfully close yet still not quite there. “Oh~ Please.” She whimpered at the slow love making. “I’m so close.”

He moved away from her neck and grinned at her, thumbing away her tears for the second time that night. “Beautiful.” He purred before leaning down and kissing her again.

The inquisitor moved his arms to wrap around her, his face near her neck, he whispered, “Then hold on.” His thrusts hit hard again and again.

Ella’s legs spread wide to accommodate him and her hands sought purchase at his broad shoulders. But it wasn’t enough. She lifted them and grabbed onto his curled horns again as he slammed into her.

“Yes, yes, yes, Oh Maker!” She chanted.

He turned his head her her neck before biting down on her. Ella shouted as white flashed before her eyes. Her orgasam slamming down into her as he did, rippling through her body and spasming with each of his thrusts. With three more sharp thrusts he groaned and she could feel him pulse inside her. His own body shaking with pleasure.

She panted as they stilled. Her hands dropping to the bed in exhaustion. The inquisitor released her neck, kissing her sweetly where he left the bite mark. A claim. He nuzzled her there and gave her one last thrust of his hips, and they both moaned at the sore but pleasant feeling.

“Isea.” He panted in her ear before he moved to look at her. His hand moving her messy black hair away from her sweaty face. “My name is Isea.”

She grinned, “I am Ella.”

“Stay with me Ella.” His hands cupped her face. His eyes held something hidden, something he didn’t usually show. A sort of love.

“I am yours.” She smiled before lifting up again to kiss him. “You have claimed me.” She chuckled before lifting her hand to the mark on her neck.

He blushed, “It was the heat of the moment...but I won’t force you.”

“No. I want to stay. I want to help against this blight.” Her heart swelled at his smile and she knew then that she could never leave him.


End file.
